


His Red Flame

by snowspriestess



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, my otp is cute, show canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowspriestess/pseuds/snowspriestess
Summary: After more and more time passes, Jon Snow demands answers from his priestess. Even if she fears to give them.





	

He found her on top of the wall at dawn, standing as motionless as a statue, staring into the sunset. The last gleams of the sun lightened the sky, but the clouds were already dark and it had begun to snow. Melisandre's red eyes were set on the horizon and she didn't react when he approached her.  
As always she was wearing nothing but a thin dress in red, the copper curls flowed down her back and the sunlight made her pale skin look radiant. She was truly beautiful standing there like this, a red flame in the white of the north. 

Jon stopped next to her, looking across the wide land beyond the wall himself. “Did you see something in the fire?” he finally broke the silence.  
She did not turn to look at him. “Nothing new. Only snow and only death.”  
He shivered in the cold, but even from standing next to her he could feel her warmth. “Should we go inside, my lady? It is quite cold.”  
Her lips curled up in a smile. “I like it here.”  
“Do you also like it when I freeze to death?” he replied dryly, pulling his furs closer around himself.

Melisandre let out a slight giggle, before she turned to face him and moved closer. He felt the heat of her body instantly. “You want me to warm you?”  
Jon could not quite tell if the offer was serious, but he smiled all the same. “Anytime”, he answered, watching her come even closer. Their bodies were almost touching.  
But now, being so close to her, he noticed the absent look in her eyes, which were still sweeping over the horizon. “Is something wrong?” he wanted to know, studying her face. Perhaps she had been lying about the fires before, he could never quite tell with her. 

Melisandre stayed quiet for a moment. “I saw the dead in the flames today”, she finally admitted. “Marching against the wall.”  
Jon shivered again, this time not because of the cold. “So they are coming?”  
He was seldom able to read her face, but now he could see the fear in her eyes. But her voice was unshaken. “I don't know. It might just have been a warning, a possibility.” She paused for a second. “The flames have been wrong before.” 

The flames, or you?, he wondered, thinking about Stannis.  
There was no way that Melisandre had not known how wrong she had been before, she could not have been so blind. She had wanted Stannis to be her champion, so she could stay with him because she had grown to love him. She might have never admitted it to herself, but he had seen it in her eyes when she had come back from the battle for Winterfell. 

And he had also seen it the night he had told her exactly those three words that she might or might not have heard from her former champion, had seen it in the shock in her eyes. After said night they had never brought up the issue again and the days had passed in the same routine than before.  
The only difference was the feeling inside of him, that became stronger to ignore with each moment they spent together. On the other hand he became secretly more disappointed, since he got more and more convinced of the possibility that she might actually not feel the same way about him. That she might still be in love with her dead king.  
Somehow, this made him sad. And as she was standing so close to him now, telling him about a possible end of the world, he suddenly felt the urge to do something. “They have been wrong about Stannis”, he finally said, after more than a minute's pause. 

Melisandre shot him a quick look, slightly frowning. “They have.” She was still standing so close that he could hear her breathing. Her red eyes shimmered in the last light of the sun.  
She didn't seem to be willing to elaborate on that, so he took the word again. “Do you still love him?”  
It was very silent for a moment, she appeared to have lost her voice. It took her several heavy breaths before she finally answered. “I did not love him.” Her voice was determined, but her eyes said something else.  
Jon sighed. “There is no need to lie, Melisandre.”  


She swallowed hard, crossing her arms in front of her chest, creating a little more space between them. “Why would you even want to know?”  
“You know why.” He watched her face change from confusion to realization. The fear returned to her eyes.  
“Please don't bring this up right now.” She was almost whispering now.  
He shook his head. “When am I supposed to bring it up then?”  


Melisandre remained silent, trying very hard not to look up to him.  
“You know how I feel”, he tried again, more urgent this time.  
She kept quiet still, looking down, so he could not see her face.  
Jon waited a few more seconds for an answer, but it never came. “Alright”, he finally said. “It's settled then.” The hurt in his voice had not been intended. 

Ready to leave he turned around, but she grabbed his arm. “Wait.”  
He shook his head. “I won't.” Not this time.  
She took a deep breath, still holding onto his arm. “I love you.” 

For a moment he failed to realize what she had just said. His mouth fell open and he stared at her in shock.  
Melisandre swallowed hard, doubtfully studying his face.  
It was very quiet. He could hear her heart racing.  
Finally, he found his voice again. “Are you serious?”  
She nodded slightly.  
For a few seconds he just stared at her, trying to realize what had just happened. Melisandre just watched him quietly, the fear was back in her face and her red eyes were carefully studying his own.  
Jon was only slowly realizing what she had said. She loved him. 

And suddenly there was so much relief and happiness inside him, that he just leaned forward and kissed her.  
For a second he felt her surprise as his lips crashed onto hers, but then her lips curled up in a smile and she pulled back shortly. “That was quite a slow reaction.”  
He chuckled, kissing her once again. “I just couldn't believe it.”


End file.
